onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child extra ep: A Strange Island with Strange Animals and a Strange Couple
It’s been a while since I wrote an episode so I’ll say this: everything written here is purely fan fiction. This takes place right before episode 5. On the way to Usopp’s hometown, lone 17-year old Kuja warrior, Monkey D. Flora, stops by at a seemingly deserted island that is covered entirely by forest. Flora: this looks like a good place to rest. After all, my Yuda could use a break and I’m in no hurry to meet the Straw Hats’ sniper. Flora then enters the forest and her first encounter on the island is a rabbit/snake hybrid. Flora: wow! It’s a snake with rabbit ears! I had no idea such a creature exists! More hybrid animals then appear one after another. Flora: what are these? Each of them is like two different animals combined. Hmmmm, what should I do now? Maybe I should take some of them with me. At least I’ll take the snake with rabbit ears. My mother and the other Kujas are going to flip when they see it. Voice: Stop! Don’t come any closer! Leave at once! Flora: and who are you to tell me what to do? Voice: I am the forest guardian! I am the mighty entity that watches over this island and all its inhabitants are under my protection! You are a trespasser here! Leave if you don’t want to face the Forest Judgment! Flora immediately dashes toward the spot where the voice was coming from. Voice: Stop! Don’t come this way! Flora kicks the tree where the unseen person is hiding in. What comes falling down to the ground is a small man with a big afro and he’s in a chest. Gaimon: Damn you! The man in the chest takes out a pair of pistols and aims them at Flora. Flora quickly draws her sword and slices the pistols in half. As the man prepares to run away, Flora grabs him by the afro. Flora: a man in a chest? Could it be? A woman in a barrel appears. Sarfunkel: Wait! Stop! I’m begging you! Please don’t hurt him! Flora: What?! A woman in a barrel?! Gaimon: nervously hey come on now. Let’s not be hasty. Surely we can work something out. Flora: tell me something. Is your name Gaimon? Gaimon: h-how do you know my name? Flora: you met a man known as Straw Hat Luffy, didn’t you? He once came to this island, didn’t he? Gaimon: y-yes, that’s true. So… how are you acquainted with Straw Hat? Flora: perhaps you heard my name. I’m Flora. Gaimon: sorry, I never heard of you before. Flora: What?! No one told you about me yet! Gaimon: I’m afraid not. Flora: Straw Hat Luffy is my father. Gaimon:……… HE’S YOUR FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This… this is totally surprising!!! I never knew he has a family!!! Flora: my relationship with Straw Hat isn’t public knowledge and I’m surprised that not all of my dad’s friends knew about this. Flora gets acquainted with Gaimon and Sarfunkel and has soup with them at a campfire. Flora: so is it true. Are you really going to be stuck in that chest forever? Gaimon: I’m afraid so. My body has become one with this chest a long time ago so it’s impossible to pull me out now. Flora: couldn’t I just shatter the chest? Gaimon: you might kill me!!! Flora: and I suppose this woman is stuck in her barrel and can’t get out. Sarfunkel: that’s right. Gaimon and I are in the same boat. Flora: are you two fine just living like this? I mean getting cramped in there seems… uncomfortable. Gaimon: no need to worry. We’ve gotten used to it and we’re happy the way we are now. Flora: if you have no complaints then I guess it’s fine with me. Gaimon: so Flora. Can I assume that you became a pirate and are now traveling the seas like your father? Flora: It’s true that I am traveling the seas, but only as an adventurer, not a pirate. Gaimon: really? How come you chose not to become a pirate like your father? Flora: Is there a rule saying that I need to be a pirate in order to have adventures? I have no interest in fame. All I want now is to explore the world. Gaimon: do you by any chance have an interest in meeting the other Straw Hats? Flora: oh that’s right, finding them is also my main objective in this adventure. So far I only met one, Zoro the swordsman. I’ll be seeing the rest of the crew soon enough, but the ones I’m looking forward to meeting the most are the reindeer doctor, the machine man, the musical skeleton, and the archeologist with strange powers. Sarfunkel: so where is your home and how is your family? Flora explains to Gaimon and Sarfunkel about her mother, Amazon Lily, and the Kuja tribe. Flora: …as you can see, my family is a bit… complicated. It may be natural for fathers and mothers to live with their children in the outside world, but that’s not the case for me. Because of the laws of Amazon Lily, my father is not allowed to live on the island even though he is permitted to set foot on it. But… I only met him once and that was when I was eight years old. After that day, he never returned. Gaimon: I see. So what do you think of your father? He’s a great man right? After he came here, he left me with fond memories. Flora: yes, I do think he is a good man. During my only meeting with him, he looked at me, he smiled, and he played with me. And the main reason I left home is because I was intrigued by all the stories he told me. He did mention to me about a man in a chest who lives with strange animals, but he never told me about a woman in a barrel. Gaimon: that’s because he never met her. Sarfunkel came to this island way after your father. By the way, did your father give you that straw hat? Flora: no, this isn’t my father’s straw hat. It’s just another straw hat that his foster mother, Dadan, gave me. Sarfunkel: tell us Flora, what was your parents’ wedding like? Flora: wedding? You mean like those ceremonies where a man and a woman say their vows and kiss. To be honest, Granny Nyon told me that mom and dad never had such a thing. (note: ever since writing the very first episode of this fanfic series, I never explicitly said that Luffy and Hancock married. Though I do like the Luffy and Hancock pairing, I am not going to make Luffy too lovey-dovey with Hancock like Hancock has been with Luffy. There’s no rule saying that a couple needs marriage before having children. After all, it was never said much about Roger and Rouge’s relationship. It was never said if they were even married. The bottom line is that Roger and Rouge had Ace just like Luffy and Hancock have Flora in this fan fiction.) Flora: Mom only assumes she’s married to dad because they have me. While I can say for certain about how much mom loves dad, I’m not even sure about the extent of my dad’s feelings for her. But what really matters is that dad made mom very happy and I had a chance to meet him at all and I had fun with him while it lasted. Compare to what I can say about my uncle, I guess I’m far better off. Perhaps you heard of him. He was called Fire Fist Ace and he was the son of the first pirate king, Gold Roger. Before meeting Zoro, I went to the island where dad and Ace grew up together and I spoke to the people whom they’re well acquainted with including Garp and Dadan. From what I heard, uncle had it rough. His father died before he was born and his mother died right after his birth, all because of the old government. Because of Ace’s relationship to Roger, the old government saw it fit to kill him even though he wasn’t born yet. Sarfunkel: that sounds horrible. Flora: yeah, of course it’s horrible. And it’s completely unfair. Children can’t decide who their parents are. It’s too bad people back then apparently never thought about that. Ace’s mother had to use her strength to delay Ace’s birth just long enough to deceive the world of his connection to his father. Garp was kind enough to adopt Ace per Roger’s request, but that did not make uncle’s life any better since he had no parents to grow up with. Ever since he was a boy, he always hated his father. Almost everyone around him would just say terrible things about Roger, so it is understandable of how Ace felt being his son and all. Gaimon: sounds like your uncle had a harsh life. Flora: yeah, he sure did. It makes me appreciate the kind of life I have. Even if I don’t have father, I still have my mother, my aunts, and Granny Nyon. And unlike my uncle, I never grew up with a reason to hate my father. I am not ashamed of my heritage and I gladly accept my father’s surname. And I do not care if I meet anyone who hates him. Gaimon: you sound very optimistic. I am very glad that you’re pleased to have Straw Hat as your father. Flora, Gaimon, and Sarfunkel then finish their meal. Flora: I apologize for any trouble I might have caused earlier today. Since the animals mean a lot to you, I’ll leave them alone. one last look at the rabbit/snake hybrid Gaimon: you have my gratitude. You’re really a nice person like your father. Flora: although coming here wasn’t exactly planned, it’s a pleasure to meet another old acquaintance of my father. Gaimon: Ha ha ha ha ha. You know, I really see a lot of your father in you. It makes me reminisce about that good day. Flora then say goodbye to Gaimon and Sarfunkel and continue on with her adventure. Category:Blog posts